prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars: GoGo Dream Live!
Pretty Cure All Stars GoGo Dream Live is a animated short made to celebrate the Pretty Cure franchises 5th anniversary. It is also the first time, barring the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go!Go! Nintendo DS game, that the Pretty Cure teams meet. This movie is shown before Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! starts. Synopsis At a coliseum, Saki and Mai arrive with some of their friends. Excited, Saki pulls Mai along, not noticing Honoka, Nagisa and Hikari by the Tako Cafe, Nagisa ordering her favorite food and the other two trying to get her to move along. Elsewhere, Nozomi is getting ahead of the other five with her and they try to catch her, not realizing a strange shadow is following them. As they get to the seats, they find it eerily empty, save for themselves and the other five girls who arrive. A moment's confusion is passed before a strange beast appears before them, a combination of beast-types they faced before. Letting out a powerful roar, the girls transform... and are shocked to learn all of them are Pretty Cure! Their confusion is cut off as the beast attacks. Cure Bloom and Egret use their barriers to block his attack. When the barriers break, the teams charge forward and attack, ending with a tag team attack by Cure Dream, Cure White, Cure Black, Cure Windy and Cure Bright. However, it's not enough and the beast blows them back. As the girls shout their defiance to it, it attacks with an energy blast, only to be blocked by Shiny Luminous and Milky Rose, allowing the three teams to use their finishing attacks. The beast defeated, the girls are reverted to normal and they find themselves on stage and surrounded by the audience! Nagisa's shocked by all of this, but the other girls take it in stride and the eleven put on a show, singing their respective themes. As the credits roll, we see the girls enjoying themselves together, the mascots tagging along with them. Characters Cures * Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black * Honoka Yukishiro / Cure White * Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright * Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy * Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua * Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco / Kokoda Koji * Natts / Mr. Natsu * Syrup / Shiroh Amai Villains *Fusion *Regine (in the public) *Gamao (in the public) *Ms. Shitataare (in the public) Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Tabata Nao *Kagayama Miu *Yuriko (in the public) *Fujimura Shougo (in the public) *Kimata (in the public) *Odajima Yuka (in the public) *Misumi Rie (in the public) *Misumi Takeshi (in the public) *Misumi Ryouta (in the public) *Yukishiro Sanae (in the public) *Yukishiro Taro (in the public) *Yukishiro Aya (in the public) *Takenouchi Yoshimi (in the public) *Principal (in the public) *Kometsuki Kyouto (in the public) *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Hoshino Kenta *Manabu Miyasako *Andou Kayo (in the public) *Hyuuga Minori (in the public) *Hyuuga Daisuke (in the public) *Hyuuga Saori (in the public) *Mishou Kazuya (in the public) *Mishou Kanako (in the public) *Mishou Kouichirou (in the public) *Shinohara-sensei (in the public) *Masuko Mika *Kudou Mayu *Akimoto Madoka (in the public) *Otaka (in the public) *Kouta Washio (in the public) Trivia * It is very possible that Pretty Cure All Stars: GoGo Dream Live is actually the first part of the Pretty Cure All Stars franchise, as in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!, the three previous teams don't have the same surprised look when they meet up in the movie that later teams get. Gallery Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies